memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Visionary (episode)
After receiving a minor dose of radiation poisoning, O'Brien inexplicably begins experiencing a series of jumps into the near future. Meanwhile, a Romulan delegation arrives on the station, expecting an intelligence report on the Dominion. Summary Teaser Dr. Bashir is tending to Chief O'Brien in the Ops pit. When O'Brien asks what happened, Commander Sisko tells him that one of the plasma conduits blew out while he was attempting to re-route a phase inducer. Bashir tells him that he has a mild case of radiation poisoning, before injecting him with a dose of hyronalin to counter the effects. The doctor recommends O'Brien be placed on light duty for the next few days. Sisko agrees. Before they can discuss the matter further, Major Kira interrupts with news that a Romulan delegation has arrived and is requesting permission to dock. Sisko allows them to dock at bay 12; he and Kira will meet them there. Before heading out, the Commander gives O'Brien one word of advice. "Light means light," he says. Sisko doesn't want O'Brien spending the night crawling through Jefferies tubes looking for power surges. The Chief jokingly replies, "You won't get any arguments from me, Commander." On the Promenade, Kira and Sisko are on their way to meet the Romulan delegation when a drunken Klingon staggers out of Quark's, assisted by two Bajoran security guards. Constable Odo explains that a Klingon freighter had to dock with the station and, due to a computer error, will not be able to depart until it's repaired, which will take at least two more days. Sisko takes Odo to one side and asks him to keep a close eye on the Klingons, as the commander doesn't want them to get in the way of the Romulans. Odo acknowledges Sisko's request and the drunken Klingon is taken to a holding cell. Kira and Sisko continue to the docking port, where two Starfleet security guards are waiting. The circular doors are wheeled back and a Romulan named "Ruwon" steps out, followed closely by his aide, "Karina," and two guards. Sisko offers them accommodation after their long trip but all Ruwon is interested in are intelligence reports on the Dominion. The commander exchanges a brief glance with Kira, before escorting their guests to the wardroom. In his bar, Quark is hanging up a dartboard for O'Brien, but he is skeptical it will bring him any profit. The Chief, in his confidence, notes that "darts and bars go together like bacon and eggs" to which Quark reminds him that people actually order bacon and eggs, and no-one has yet asked to see a dartboard. In an attempt to convince, O'Brien hands Quark some darts and challenges him to hit the bullseye. Quark, unaware of how to play the game, throws them all at once, hitting Morn in the process. The Ferengi points out how dangerous the game is; after all, if one of his customers was injured, he could be held liable. But the chief doesn't give in and picks up a dart, intent on showing Quark how the game is properly played. As he aims for the board, there is a bright flash of light and he is transported to the upper level of the Promenade. But something isn't quite right. O'Brien looks across the way and sees himself, arguing with Quark about the damage the Klingons are doing to the holosuites. A confused look comes across his face as the other O'Brien tells Quark to keep the Klingons out of the holosuites from now on. Finishing his conversation, he turns away, and the two lock eyes, both incredibly confused by what is happening. But before they can say anything, the original O'Brien is back in Quark's. His dart hits the bullseye and he falls to the floor, disoriented. Act One In the infirmary, Doctor Bashir explains that the Chief's earlier collapse was due to a sudden decrease in his serum calcium levels, a common side effect of the radiation poisoning, and gives him a dose of Asinolyathin for the pain. The doctor continues to explain that his "vision" was also likely a mild side-effect, though the Chief isn't fully convinced. He explains it to Bashir, who jokingly mocks him, saying he has a "sadly deficient fantasy life". On that note, O'Brien sarcastically "thanks" the doctor for his help and leaves. In the wardroom, Ruwon proclaims that the Dominion is the greatest threat the Alpha Quadrant has seen in the last century and wants to know exactly what Sisko and his crew have obtained through use of their cloaking device on the . When the Commander admits they know very little, Karina responds, asking about Odo, incorrectly referring to him as a Founder. She believes he can tell them all they need to know about the Dominion, though Major Kira soon corrects her, informing her that Odo may be a Changeling but he is not a Founder and wants nothing to do with them. The Commander backs her up by telling them it's the truth, "whether they chose to believe it or not". Ruwon reminds Sisko that they agreed to install the cloaking device in exchange for information on the Dominion, but they have received very little so far. He goes on to demand every piece of information Starfleet has on them no matter how insignificant, including any classified reports made to Starfleet Command. Sisko says he will have to clear it with his superiors first. On the upper level of the Promenade, Quark is complaining to O'Brien about the damage the Klingons have caused to the holosuites. In the middle of his sentence, O'Brien stops and, remembering his previous vision, looks across the way to where he was standing before. Another O'Brien is standing there, watching them. This time, Quark sees him too and observes that O'Brien has bigger problems than his holosuites. A few seconds later, the other O'Brien disappears. In Sisko's office, Jadzia Dax reports that she did detect a minor temporal disturbance in Quark's, and another later on the Promenade, round about the same time O'Brien had his visions. It soon becomes apparent that O'Brien did travel to the future and then back again, to the same moment he left. Dax theorises the ionizing radiation he was exposed to earlier may have something to do with it and wants to examine Doctor Bashir's medical scans. Before she can explain further, the Chief flashes back to Quark's in the middle of a bar fight and sees himself fighting with a Klingon. After finishing off a Romulan, another Klingon takes out his d'k tahg and heads towards him. O'Brien quickly grabs the Klingon's arm, knocking the dagger away and throwing him to the floor. Just as he avoids a bar stool being thrown at him, he flashes back to the Commander's office, where he again collapses to the floor. Dax and Sisko quickly rush to his aid, but he doesn't respond; he is unconscious. Act Two Back in the infirmary, Bashir has run a micro-cellular scan and has detected damage to O'Brien's cerebrospinal nerve cells, which he thinks has been caused by the timeshifting. The doctor explains that while he can repair the current damage, the effect is cumulative and that there may come a time, if the timeshifting continues, when he can no longer repair the damage, and O'Brien could die. Sisko comforts him, saying Dax is using every scanner on the station to hunt for any temporal abnormalities, which is of some relief to O'Brien. "If anyone can find the cause of the timeshifts, it's Dax", he says with a relaxed smile. The Commander goes on to ask him if he was aware how far ahead the timeshifts are taking him, in case it affects the meeting with the Romulans, but he doesn't know. Sisko decides to ask Odo to increase security around Quark's just in case. At that moment, Major Kira walks in and, after asking how O'Brien is, she walks Commander Sisko onto the Promenade. As they pass a Bajoran stall, she explains that the Romulans want to debrief everyone who was on the Defiant when it was captured by the Founders and unrestricted access to the ship and all personal logs. Sisko immediately rejects access to personal logs, but decides to permit them limited access to the ship and debriefings of crew. He explains to Kira how the Romulans are completely dependant on them for information to which a frustrated Kira suggests they send their own ships through the wormhole. He continues to explain how the Romulans generally prefer to sit back and pull the strings from a distance if they can, and though Kira replies she is one puppet who doesn't like her strings pulled, she accepts his orders. As they part ways, Sisko reminds her to be diplomatic, to which she replies "I'm always diplomatic!". In the wardroom, Kira yells at the Romulans for insinuating she abandoned the Defiant prematurely during the battle with the Jem'Hadar but they only see her emotional outburst as evidence that they are correct. Relaxing a little, she continues to explain how she was trapped in a hand-to-hand fight below decks and was knocked unconscious, before Odo put her on the shuttle. She says she only came to after they had left the ship and there was nothing they could have done. Ruwon begins to question why Odo didn't help any of the other crew but Kira defends him, insisting they were blocked in. Karina then asks her why she was in Odo's quarters before the attack and rather keenly suspects the Odo might be harboring feelings for Kira, which pushes Kira further over the edge. She puts an abrupt end to their questioning saying they can rip the cloaking device from the Defiant and advises them not to ask Odo the same questions or they may just find themselves on the other side of the bulkhead, floating home. Ruwom and Karina share a nervous glance as Kira storms out of the room, pushing the guards to one side. In Quark's, Bashir has just beaten O'Brien in the tenth game of darts in a row. He tells the Chief that because he has told them what happened he has changed the future, and with the increased security and Quark's promise not to let the Klingons in, the fight won't happen, though O'Brien isn't entirely convinced. Just then, three Klingons make their way down from the holosuites. The Chief grabs Quark by his arm and demands an explanation as to why they are in the bar. Pulling out a bar of latinum, he replies that the Klingons weren't in the bar, they were in the holosuites, and besides, they are paying him triple to use them. The three Klingons walk over to the two Romulans sat down and call them "filthy petaQ". Another suggests they "show them the way out". Not ones to take insults, the two Romulans stand and confront their agressors. In the security office, Kira is telling Odo what Ruwon said about them, which makes Odo feel slightly uncomfortable. They are suddenly interrupted by a call from Quark; a fight has broken out in the bar. O'Brien gets into a fist fight with a Klingon, knocking him to the floor. He then sees his older self, who attacks another Klingon wieldying a d'k'tagh thereby fulfilling his second vision. As he warns his past self about the flying bar stool, Odo rushes in and breaks up the fight. But before O'Brien has a chance to recover, he is again flung into another future. This time, he appears in a corridor in the habitat ring where he sees his future self opening a panel. He calls out to him but before he can do anything a sharp bolt of energy is fired out from the panel, knocking his future self to the ground. The Chief rushes to see if he's alright, but after feeling his pulse, he realises he is dead. O'Brien awakens in the infirmary where he was taken after the fight. Bashir tells him everything is OK and he's going to be alright, but O'Brien knows otherwise. "No, I'm not" he says, "In a few hours I'm going to be dead!". Act Three Sisko, O'Brien and Odo are in the corridor where the accident happened. The Chief believes it was some sort of phaser or high-energy laser that killed his future self but a scan of the bulkhead reveals nothing. Odo carefully opens the panel but again there is nothing by the computer display inside. They theorise the perpertrator has yet to plant the device but he will do so in the next few hours. Odo suggests placing a surveillance device in the corridor so they can observe if anyone does indeed try and tamper with the panel, at which point they are interupted by Dax over the comm system. She wants Sisko and O'Brien to head up to Ops; she says she has found a clue as to the Chief's timeshifting. Up in Ops, Dax explained she tried several scans of the surrounding space but got nothing until she ran a scan on the lower subspace bandwiths with turned up some curious tetryon emissions. O'Brien remarks he hasn't seen emissions like that outside of a neutron star. Dax, however, suggests the presence of a quantum singularity, the only strange thing is that it isn't affecting the gravimetric field signature of the station as it should. Sisko, assuming that a quantum singularity is responsible, turns to Bashir and asks how it's effects can be combatted. Bashir theorises the singularity is attracted to the delta series radioisotopes in O'Brien's body, effectively pulling him along like a magnet. And if that's the case, he may have a cure for it, but it's going to take time. He warns the Chief that he could experience one or two more time jumps before the process has been completed. O'Brien wants to get started right away, and so heads down to the infirmary with Bashir. Meanwhile, Sisko orders Dax to continue to pinpoint the singularity in an effort to get rid of it. Just then, Major Kira enters Ops and informs the Commander she had to move the Romulans to alternative quarters as the replicators were malfunctioning. It just so happens that the quarters she has moved them to are on level 2, section 47, directly adjacent to the area where the future O'Brien was killed. Kira suggests moving them to a different room, but Sisko objects so as not to alert those responsible. Instead, he tells her to inform Odo and let the scenario play out before they make any further moves. A short-while later, Sisko is summoned to Odo's office where he informs him that someone has planted a class 5 surveillance device in the bulkhead, though he doesn't know who as they used a low energy transporter to put it there. He goes on to say that although they cannot trace the transporter signal, he believes it originated from the station as there were no ships in range at the time. The Klingons are the prime suspects but Odo also intends to investigate the Bajorans, Quark and the visiting Terellians just to make sure. In Quark's, Bashir and O'Brien are waiting out the time he has until his death in the other future when Quark arrives with the drinks they ordered. Being his usual self, he also asks O'Brien to keep an eye out for the numbers on the dabo wheel next time he jumps into the future. O'Brien doesn't pay any attention to him and suggests he and Bashir leave. As they exit the upper level, O'Brien is again flung into the future, this time he is in the infirmary. He notices a body on one of the biobeds, covered in a white sheet. He slowly walks towards it and lifts the top to reveal his own dead body. Act Four O'Brien covers up his dead body lying on the biobed when Bashir walks round the corner. He had been expecting him and has some important news for the Chief to pass onto Bashir's past self. The radiation had damaged the basilar arteries in O'Brien's brain stem which hadn't shown up on any scans and was only picked up in the autopsy. Bashir intructs him to tell his former self to run a basilar arterial scan so he can detect and repair the damage in time. Flashing back to the upper level of the Promenade, O'Brien falls to the floor. Bashir taps his comm badge and requests a nurse and an emergency medkit there immediately. In the habitat ring, Odo explains to Sisko that he was finally able to trace back the source of the transporter beam to some empty quarters. Sisko speculates that they brought in a portable transporter but Odo quickly discounts it as the technology is too bulky to be dragging around the halls. Sisko nods in agreement as Odo continues to explain how they modified the replicator, turning it into a mini-transporter by realigning the matter energy conversion matrix; a very sophisticated and professional job. Reaching into the replicator circuitry, Odo pulls out a device which he says is manufactured on Davlos III, a planet on the Klingon border and which does ninety percent of its trade with the Klingon Empire. Sisko doesn't think it's enough to hold the Klingon's and Odo agrees but there's more. A friend at Starfleet Intelligence that used to be assigned to the Federation embassy on Qo'noS put him in contact with an old Klingon operative who provided him with information showing the three Klingons currently on the station are part of a covert strike force, reporting directly to the High Council. They now have enough to hold the Klingons for questioning, questioning that Odo feels can continue until after the Romulans have left the station. Sisko agrees though tells Odo to be careful, to which he replies, "There is no careful way to question a Klingon". O'Brien is back in the infirmary where Bashir is scanning him. He wakes up and tells Bashir he needs to run the basilar arterial scan or he'll die within a few hours. "Well, who am I to argue with me?", Bashir jokes. Meanwhile, Odo has arrested the Klingon operatives and placed them in a holding cell for the time being. He accuses them of being spies and sabateurs to which they simply reply with threats of vengeance. Odo tries a threat of his own by telling them if they help him he will forego telling the Klingon Intelligence service that they have been captured. He says from what he hears they frown on operatives who fail their missions. The Klingons look at each other thinking about his offer. Back in Ops, Bashir informs Sisko that he has eliminated almost all of the radioisotopes from O'Brien's system and the last treatment is in a couple more hours, after which there should be no more timeshifting. Dax also reports that the quantum singularity is orbiting the station in a rougly elliptical pattern. O'Brien continues by saying the anomaly radiates temporal energy at certain points in its orbit which seems to be causing his timeshifts. At that very moment, he shifts again. There are lots of people scrambling into a runabout. His future self is at the helm and initiates an emergency escape protocol, disengaging the docking clamps and immediately engaging full impulse. All three of the station's runabouts hastily escape the vicinity as explosions cascade across the habitat ring. The future O'Brien explains he was sleeping when the evacuation alarm went off and got as many people as he could to the runabout before leaving. He tells O'Brien to find out what happened and prevent it. As the runabout flies away, the explosions engulf the station, destroying it. Back in Ops, Sisko asks the Chief what's wrong. "We've got a new problem, sir" he replies. Act Five Sisko questions O'Brien on his latest timeshift, asking for any clue of how the station may be destroyed. O'Brien says he noticed some explosions along the habitat ring but it all happened so fast that he couldn't get a clear sense of exactly what was going on. The Commander orders a silent preparation for evacuation should it need to come to that, but he doesn't want to do anything that would alarm their enemy into attacking sooner. He also orders Dax to do a complete systems check on anything that could potentially cause this type of disaster. The Chief also has an idea. If they could cause him to travel into the future on purpose, this time only by two or three hours, he may be able to find out what the threat is and stop it happening in their timeline. Bashir notes the problem with the plan; in order to do this, O'Brien's body would need to be flooded with delta series radioisotopes and prolonged exposure would kill him. But the Chief knows the risks and is willing to do it if it means saving everyone on DS9. After thinking on it for a few seconds, Sisko approves his plan and they get to work. In the infirmary, Bashir instructs O'Brien on a rectangular device designed to inject him with a two rad dose of delta isotopes. He explains to him that the device is already calibrated for the return trip so all he has to do it press it again to return to the present. Bashir warns him that he cannot wait too long or his body will fail due to severe radiation poisoning. On another note, O'Brien mentions a message to Keiko that he has left in his quarters. He wants Bashir to deliver it should the plan fail. Bashir understands. Upon activating the device, O'Brien is transported to his quarters where the future O'Brien is asleep. He manages to wake him and explains the situation. The two of them quickly head for Ops and on arrival a Romulan warbird decloaks and opens fire on the station, taking out the shield generators in the first shots. Kira orders return fire but it's no use, the Romulans have hit the power core. The future O'Brien realises the orbiting quantum singularity was the power source of the Romulan ship and tells O'Brien to go back and stop it. But he can't. The radiation poisoning has taken it's toll on his body and he would die if he did. Instead he takes off the device and hands it to future O'Brien, convincing him to go back in his place. The new O'Brien wakes up in the infirmary next to Doctor Bashir, who asks how it went. After confirming it worked, O'Brien immediately contacts Sisko in Ops, who raises the station's shields and readies weapons. Bashir quickly realises that this O'Brien is different; he doesn't have nearly as many delta isotopes in his body and his metabolic readings are completely different. In the wardroom, the Romulans are interviewing Quark, when Sisko, Kira and Odo barge in. The Commander tells him to leave before revealing what he knows to Ruwon and Karina. He tells Ruwon how he remembered what he said about the Dominion being the greatest threat to the Alpha Quadrant for a century and that if he truly believed that he would want to close the wormhole for good. Kira finishes by saying that the Federation and Bajor wouldn't just stand by and watch them do it so they would have to destroy the station aswell and make it look like an accident. The two Romulans deny the allegations calling it a mere "theory". But Sisko responds by informing them he has about fifty photon torpedoes locked onto their ship. He then asks Odo to escort their "guests" to the nearest transporter room. In Quark's, over darts, O'Brien tells Bashir how weird it is to be living in the past, that it is like living the other O'Brien's life. Bashir says that he's the same O'Brien, just with a few extra memories. As he leaves, he whispers in Quark's lobe, "dabo." Quark doesn't understand what O'Brien means until a small crowd at the wheel yells, "Dabo!" The next thing he knows, he is frantically being chased out of the bar by Quark, who is trying to convince him to return. Memorable Quotes "Well, you do have one problem...if all you can hallucinate about is Quark's maintenance problems, you do have a sadly deficient fantasy life." : - Bashir, to O'Brien "Major, when you're with the Romulans, try to be diplomatic." "I'm always diplomatic!" cut "That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard and I resent the implication!" : - Sisko and Kira (the latter speaking to Sisko and to the Romulans, respectively) "But don't worry – I plan to investigate the Klingons, the Bajorans, Quark, the visiting Terrelians..." "You think Quark had something to do with this?" "I always investigate Quark." : - Odo and Sisko "Why didn't you just say so?" "Well sometimes I have to remind you just how good I am." : - Sisko and Odo, on Odo's investigatory process "I think we have enough evidence to at least hold the Klingons for questioning, don't you?" "Absolutely. And I think I can question them until the Romulan delegation leaves the station." "Just be careful." "Commander, there is no careful way to question a Klingon." :-'Sisko' and Odo "I think you're lying, Quark." "About which part?" "All of it." "Well, at least I am consistent." :- Ruwon and Quark "Who told you that?" "You did. In the future." "Oh. Well, who am I to argue with me?" : - Bashir and O'Brien "I hate temporal mechanics." : - O'Briens, past and future Background Information Story and Script * Freelancer Ethan H. Calk sold this story on his very first pitch session to Deep Space Nine. He pitched numerous other ideas before finally landing his second sale – contributing to the story for the episode . * The pitch was taken by René Echevarria, who saw it as "a very different, clever science fiction premise with a twist. A story that had a nice built-in clock element". He further commented that the episode was "a nice twist on the time-travel show that could be a bottle show to save money." In the original story for this episode, Odo jumped forward in time to witness DS9 destroyed. According to Echevarria, this was changed because the writers felt that they had done too many Odo stories that season. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 217; Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 93) * Chalk had also used Nausicaans as villains, but these were rejected as not familiar enough. In response, he created the Romulan-Klingon intrigue plot. * Ira Steven Behr asked his friend John Shirley, whom was well versed in complicated science fiction concepts, to write the teleplay, "He hadn't written for television and he wanted to take a shot at it", says Behr. He later said of Shirley's experience, "I won't say it was the most pleasant experience he ever had in his career." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 217) * The script of this episode received an uncredited rewrite by Ronald D. Moore. It was Moore's idea to kill the present O'Brien and replace him from the future. He was also part of the writing team for the TNG episode , where they considered killing off William T. Riker and replacing him with his transporter duplicate, however this did not end up being the case. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 218) * Bashir's use of hyronalin as a treatment for radiation poisoning is a reference to the TOS episode . This reference was added by Ron Moore, a noted fan of the Original Series, who commented, "There's a lot of references from the original series rattling around in my head, because I watched it fanatically as a kid. Somehow it's easier to remember those references than the stuff I worked on a few years ago on ''TNG " (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 218) * The task of finding a technical explanation for O'Brien's time jumps was up to science advisor Andre Bormanis, who admitted the use of radiation as a trigger was "''a little on the campy side". Bormanis also believed the ease at which the replicator was modified was a bit of a stretch. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 217) * Robert Hewitt Wolfe noted that the darts game was useful when plotting the episode. "It gave us a way to establish that O'Brien's time jumps weren't taking any time the present. He could throw the dart, go through a five-minute experience in the future, and then return to see the dart hit the wall." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 218) * When the two security guards walk Bo'rak out of Quark's, he says "Du'cha Kovah! Estah!" which, according to the script, translates as "Leave me alone! Let me go!" http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/463.txt * Overall, O'Brien experiences six temporal jumps: *# he sees his future self; *# he sees the brawl in Quark's; *# he sees himself mortally wounded by a phaser shot; *# he sees himself die due to medical complications; *# he sees Deep Space Nine evacuated and subsequently destroyed, along with the wormhole; *# he is sent three and a half hours into the future to investigate the disaster, where he dies and is replaced by the other O'Brien. Production * Director Reza Badiyi recalled some of the unique problems the show presented. He stated, "The challenge was creating two people. Colm [Meaney] played two parts, which is kind of tough. He is such a wonderful actor, and I really like him, but you cannot keep him on the set. He has to go outside and get a little fresh air. So when he's in every scene twice, and we have to shoot it three times and lock the camera, and then he's coming to do this part and then he has to do the other part, it's very difficult. They didn't want to do it all in blue screen because it's so time consuming, because it would take nine days. They gave us seven, and we shot it in seven and a half days." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 93) * Though the final scenes may look convincing in the finished episode, they weren't easy to produce as Visual Effects Supervisor Gary Hutzel explained, "It was always confusing for the actor, because although the director and I have extensive discussions, until we arrive on set, we don't know ourselves exactly what's going to happen." On the destruction of the station, he commented, "Blowing up the station was a very very big deal. We'd decided that the station ''had to blow up, and it had to be particularly spectacular. So it was a very elaborate deal." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, pp. 218-219) *For the actual destruction, Special Effects Master Gary Monak had Model Maker Tony Meininger pull two new castings from the station's original six-foot mold. The duplicates were very similar to the original but lacked any lighting elements. Monak said of the whole process, "''We rigged it so that it would go off in about ten stages: ten separate explosions that had to go off within half a second." The explosions were shot with a high-speed camera at ten to fifteen times normal speed: the half-second multi-blast took up five to seven seconds of film. Monak and his partner R.J. Hohman rigged the two models somewhat differently so that they could decide after filming which explosion looked better. On what goes into making an explosion, Monak explained, "There's a little bit of everything: glitter, black powder, rubber cement, sparkle flash, sometimes a little high explosive primer-cord-stuff." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 219) * With the increasing use of CGI in television, VFX Coordinator Judy Elkins defended the decision to use a live model saying, "You can't get the same effect with a computer. You don't get the fireballs, the fire effects, the shards, the pieces flying away. When you're working on a big scale like this, there's nothing like blowing up a big model. It's just beautiful." Though several shots of the station's destruction were filmed, only a small portion made it into the final episode. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 219) * Bashir uses a familiar-looking tool to adjust the armband that O'Brien uses to shift forward in time. It's a warp nacelle from a Romulan Warbird model. The tool is slightly modified; it's colored grey instead of green, and blinking lights are added on the inside. Continuity * The Chief O'Brien that appears from this point on in the series is the one from a few hours in the future. * This is the first and only time we see Deep Space 9 destroyed. * This is the episode in which Miles O'Brien introduces darts to Quark's, a game which will be seen throughout the rest of the series. The board itself was first seen in the previous episode, . * This episode features the first appearance of the Romulan warbird on DS9. * This episode features numerous references to the battle between the and the Jem'Hadar in . * When Kira tells Odo that the Romulans suspect he may have feelings for her, he responds by saying "Ridiculous" in an incredulous manner. However, the audience already knows it to be true after he confessed to it in . Reception * The writing staff were pleased at Shirley's ability to keep the potentially confusing plot comprehensible for viewers. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 217) * Director Badiyi opined, "I felt it worked, and the effect and the relationships worked fine. I liked the show." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 93) * Moore saw this episode as a good departure from standard time travel plots. He commented, "A very cool story because it was a different way to do time travel that we hadn't really played yet, which was going a short distance into the future and returning with that knowledge. Seeing yourself die and the station explode – it just became fun to try and play those scenes out, to enjoy the plot and not get bogged down in 'Oh my God, we're changing history.' You can play the gag of seeing yourself dead and bitching to the doctor because he didn't save your life." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 93) * After the show aired, Moore heard comparisons made between this episode and . Disagreeing with this assessment, he remarked, "I watched the episode again, and it's so ponderous. They agonize about what to do the whole show. All right, already! We just quickly decided we weren't going to be that concerned and just went forward." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 93) * Although Ira Steven Behr doesn't dislike this episode, it isn't one of his favorites: "it was good but it seems like a show we could have done on TNG. I prefer our shows to be ''Deep Space Nine-specific. "Visionary" is kind of a tech mystery, and it's more TNG's kind of show''". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 218) * Similarly, Echevarria remarked, "It turned out pretty well, although it may have been a little confusing. Overall, it was a straight-on ''Star Trek that could have been done on any of the series." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 93) * As of March 2011: **GEOS.tv users gave this episode an average rating of 8.36/10 based on 441 votes, ranking the episode eighth in the season and 62nd of 175 episodes produced overall. **TV.com users rated this episode 8.5/10 based on 126 votes. Cast * Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) does not appear in this episode. * Jack Shearer (Ruwon) also played Vadosia in and would go onto play Admiral Hayes in and Admiral Stricker in . Home Video Releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3.9, . *Released on as part of the Japanese LaserDisc set ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Third Season Vol. 2 *As part of the DS9 Season 3 DVD collection. Links and References Main Cast *Avery Brooks as Commander Benjamin Sisko *Rene Auberjonois as Constable Odo *Siddig El Fadil as Doctor Julian Bashir *Terry Farrell as Lieutenant Jadzia Dax *Colm Meaney as Chief Miles O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Nana Visitor as Major Kira Nerys Guest Stars * Jack Shearer as Ruwon * Annette Helde as Karina Co-Stars * Ray Young as Morka * Bob Minor as Bo'rak * Dennis Madalone as Atul Uncredited Co-Stars *Sam Alejan as a medical officer *Scott Barry as a Bajoran officer *Ivor Bartels as a security officer *Jeff Cadiente as a Romulan guard *Brian Demonbreun as a command division officer *Kathleen Demor as a security officer *Randy James as Lieutenant Jones *Mark Lentry as a command division lieutenant *David B. Levinson as Broik *Mary Meinel-Newport as a Bolian woman *Tom Morga as a Romulan guard *Robin Morselli as a Bajoran officer *Mark Riccardi as a security officer *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn *James Lee Stanley as a Bajoran security deputy *Unknown performers as **Beaked alien **Pakled Stunt Doubles *Unknown stunt performers as **Stunt double for Colm Meaney **Stunt double for Jack Shearer **Stunt double for Ray Young References Alpha Quadrant; artificial quantum singularity; asinolyathin; autopsy; basilar artery; basilar arterial scan; brain stem; cerebrospinal nerve cell; cloaking device; dabo table; darts; ; Davlos III; ''Defiant'', USS; delta-series radioisotope; Dominion; embassy; emergency medkit; power coupling; fortune teller; Gowron; habitat ring; high-energy laser; holosuite; hyronalin; Federation-Dominion Cold War; Founders; Jefferies tube; Jem'Hadar; Klingons; Klingon Empire; Klingon freighter; Klingon High Council; Klingon Intelligence; Markalians; matter-energy conversion matrix; microcellular scan; neutron star; O'Brien, Keiko; personal log; phase inducer; phaser; portable transporter; Promenade; Qo'noS; quantum singularity; rad; radiation poisoning; replicator; Romulans; shield generator; Starfleet Intelligence; subspace bandwidth; surveillance device; temporal energy; temporal frequency; temporal mechanics; Terrellians; tetryon; tricorder |next= }} de:Der Visionär es:Visionary fr:Visionary nl:Visionary Category:DS9 episodes